Love letters
by Fanpire123
Summary: A first draft f some random thoughts I'd had with a different "secret admirer beginning" to twilight and edward gradually introduces himself to bella via letter an bella starts to fall for him... and wants to meet. no real plot, just random thoughts.


Love letters

Love letters.

If Edward had taken a different approach to Bella and become a secret admirer, sending letters back and forth between them.

**Bella,**

**I know that you've just moved here and that I've barely had the time to get to know you but I'd like to. **

**Yours truly,**

**A friend.**

**Dear "Friend",**

**Who are you? **

**How do you know me? **

**Sincerely,**

**Bella**

**Bella,**

**We've met before. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your friend**

"**Friend",**

**What does that mean?**

**Can I at least know what to call you? It doesn't have to be your real name, just something to call you other that "friend," it's getting annoying. Sorry.**

**From, **

**Bella.**

**Bella, **

**I apologize for not telling you my name. I'd prefer you not know who I am until I know more about you, and you me. I promise I won't lie to you if you won't lie to me. I sincerely want to know you better. **

**From,**

**Your friend**

**P.S. **

**Call me whatever you would like. **

**Are you a stalker?**

**Bella.**

**No.**

**, Your friend**

**Stalker,**

**How do I know you're telling the truth?**

**Bella**

**Bella, **

**I would never lie to you.**

**,Your Friend**

**Good. I don't know enough about you to make up a name, so I have an idea. **

**Lets play twenty questions.**

**Bella.**

**Bella, **

**All right. Me first. **

**What's your favorite color?**

**No name,**

**Hmm… It changes every day. It kind of depends on what mood I'm in.**

**From,**

**Bella**

**Bella, **

**You didn't answer my question. **

**If your favorite color changes, what's your favorite color today?**

**Sincerely,**

**No name**

**No name,**

**Brown. It's my turn now.**

**Do you go to my school?**

**From,**

**Bella**

**Bella,**

**Yes. I do. Also, I just thought you should know Mike Newton is planning to ask you to the dance.**

**Sincerely,**

**No name**

**No Name,**

**Well that narrows it down. I thought it was a "girls ask guys" dance. Is he just stupid? He's like an annoying Labrador retriever. Do you have another question or is it still my turn?**

**From,**

**Bella**

**Bella, **

**Yes Mike is stupid, and it is a "girls ask guys" dance so that just proves he's an idiot. All right, next question. What CD is in your CD player right now?**

**Love,**

**No Name**

**No Name,**

**Let me think. CD, CD… Got it! Debussy. My favorite is Clair de loon. Now it's time for my question. **

**What are you?**

**Sincerely,**

**Bella**

**P.S. **

**Love?**

**Bella,**

**I can't tell you.**

**Love,**

**No Name**

**P.S.**

**I'll give you the first letter. Its "E"**

**No Name,**

" **E"? How strange? You're not Eric Yorkie are you? Does that count as one of my questions? What do you mean you can't tell me? **

**Sincerely,**

**Bella**

**P.S. **

**No Excuses. I only want the truth.**

**Bella,**

**No, I'm not Eric Yorkie. He's a dork. No it doesn't count as your question, even though it should. I mean that I can't tell you because I'm dangerous.**

**Love, **

**No Name**

**Mr. E.,**

**You do to have a name, but since you won't tell me it I'm just going to call you Mr. E. Okay? What's your next question? It's not my turn yet and I need more time to think of a question for you. And don't give me an easy one. I want to have to think about it.**

**Bella**

**Bella,**

**It's fine if you call me "Mr. E". I think. But if you want to get technical about it my last name starts with a "C". I hope I didn't give away who I am. All right, now for my question... what are your theories? **

**Love,**

**E.C.**

**E.C.,**

**THANK YOU!! Finally I get initials out of you! I still have no idea who you are, so don't worry. If it's really obvious don't make fun of me, because I can be slow sometimes. As for theories… is it a radioactive spider bite?**

**From,**

**Bella**

**Bella,**

**You should know me well enough by now to know that I would never make fun of you. Also, it has nothing to do with radioactivity or spiders. That's very un-original. Not like you at all. You have no idea how frustrating it is when you don't tell me the truth. Now, tell me your real theories. **

**Love,**

**E.C.**

**P.S.**

**Kryptonite doesn't bother me either.**

**E.C.,**

**It sounds like you're frustrated you can't read my mind or something. Well, I do have one theory but it's crazier than the super hero ones. You'd think I'm crazy.**

**L- From,**

**Bella**

**Bella,**

**You're right. I'm not a super hero. But, what if I'm the bad guy?**

**I won't think you're crazy, but I want to hear your theory.**

**Love,**

**E.C.**

**P.S.**

**I'll tell you one more thing. We have one class together.**

**E.C,**

**Hmm… that's not much of a hint you know. And I like to be able to meet my o-so-mysterious "non-stalker who sends me random letters and cryptic hints. Is there someway we could meet in person? Please?**

**From,**

**Bella**

**My Dearest Bella,**

**I'm not sure if it's the right time for us to meet yet. And I purposefully gave you that cryptic hint. You said you wanted a challenge.**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


End file.
